the board game
by flarey phoenix
Summary: danny, sam and tucker get sucked into a board game and carnt get out and something is said that sam didnt get to finish in reign storm. hope you like
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1-the secret of the old hose and the game**

Danny, Sam and tucker were just coming out of the nasty burger when Danny heard a strange voice calling him

"Ghost boy ghost boy"

"Who the heck is calling me" said Danny looking around

"What are you talking about" said tucker confused

"You do-"

"Ghost boy ghost boy"

"There it is again don't tell me you don't hear it"

"Sorry Danny we don't hear it why don't you take us to the place its coming from" said Sam

"I don't need to its coming from that place over there" said Danny pointing to the largest and oldest building in Amity Park

"Take us in then" said tucker so Danny went ghost and picked Sam and tucker up and flew them into the building and through into the attic he landed at the door

"Over there" said Danny pointing to a stack of old books and games

"In there?" said tucker

"What the heck would be calling you in there?" said Sam

"I don't know all I know is its coming from that one" said Danny pointing at a really old looking game called ghost attack

"Oh trust you to pick a game about ghost's ghost boy" as she said ghost boy the box flew up into the air and a screen appeared in front of them

"Ghost boy we need your help the king of the city died and we are under attack can you help

"First who are you" asked Danny

"I am sapphia daughter of eragon"

"Wait the princess of Aragon aren't you dead" said Sam looking confused

"Yes why do you think the game is called ghost attack"

"Why do you need my help?" asked Danny

"We have heard of you power ghost boy and we don't have any chance of winning the war so will you help?"

"Danny I don't think this is a good idea" said Sam

"I know Sam but they look like they need help"

"Danny you should know of all people looks can be deceiving"

"I know Sam but sometimes what it looks like is the real thing"

"Ok Danny you win"

"Dude are you sure you wana do this?" asked tucker

"Yes I'm sure"

"Have you chosen?"

"Yes"

"And your choice"

"I will help"

"Thank you" just then a vortex sucked Danny, Sam and tucker into the game

On the other side of the vortex tucker was the first to come out of the vortex followed by Danny and Sam falling in a really awkward position with Danny on top of Sam and Sam blushing badly

"Blushy moments" shouted tucker

"TUCKER" shouted Sam and Danny while getting up

"I think I should say something like hmmmm how about TOLD YOU SO"

"What do you mean Sam" asked Danny confused

"Well look its not under attack it perfectly untouched and by the looks of it they are doing the attack" said Sam pointing at the untouched city and the army

"Ghost boy" shouted sapphia

"Its Danny and what is going on you're not under attack"

"We will be"

"What do you mean" said tucker

"Well our city has been in a constant time loop since the king died and every day we have a battle and everyday we have to face defeat, the thing you saw was yesterday"

"Ok but how do you know about the time loop normally in a time loop your mind is erased the next day" said Sam

"Very true but every time the day starts again I get visions from the day before and we have decided to start the war before they do"

"Okay then so you need our help to start and finish it" said Danny

"Yes that is the only way to get out of the time loop and for you to get home"

"Well it looks like we have no choice then we will help"

"Thank you ghost boy"

"Sam can I ask you something in privet"

"Ok Danny" said Sam walking over to a tree with Danny

"Sam what is wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since the ghost king attacked you've bin acting different around me is there something you need to tell me"

"I erm l-"

"Danny we have to go" shouted sapphia

"That is getting annoying you try to tell me something right when your about to tell me somebody interrupts you it's really annoy-" he was interrupted by Sam kissing him quickly

"So that was it" said Danny in la la land

"Yep" said Sam smiling, he was quickly snapped back from dream land by sapphia shouting

"Come on Danny we have to go its time"

"Ok sapphia I'm coming"

"Do your thing dude" said tucker with his thumb up

"IM GOIN-GHOST" shouted Danny as he transformed into Danny phantom

"time for the plan" said sapphia.


	2. the plan

Chapter2-the plan

"Ok seen as how we're in a time loop you should know the time, place and technique of the enemy attack right" said Danny

"Yes why"

"Well you could use the knowledge of their attacks and fuse it to our attack"

"That's a brilliant idea but how did you come up with it you're a C student" asked Sam

"I might be dumb at most things but I'm brill at history and how do you think I beat the crap out of pahara dark" said a triumphant looking Danny

"Don't get all show offish in front of your girlfriend" said tucker

"How do you know" said a surprised looking Sam

"Wait you are I was just being annoying hahahaha"

"oh crud he wont leave us alone now will he"

"Don't worry Danny he was bound to find out sooner or later"

"Wait when did this happen"

"Erm you know when he asked me to talk to him in privet well he asked me what I was going to tell him when pahara dark attacked I was about to tell him when sapphia shouted us he got annoyed so I kissed him that told him….I hope"

Of course it told me I'm not that clueless"

"I hate to interrupt but if we don't hurry there won't be enough time to execute the plan"

"We're coming" said tucker

**On the attack**

"So your plan now" asked sapphia worried

"I'm thinking im thinking"

"This will take a while" said tucker

"Hey……. I've got it I'll fly over head and check on the enemy and you get the army prepared for the attack but wait at that tree for my signal"

"And what will the signal be" asked Sam

"You wont miss it trust me"

"You better go" said sapphia

"Already gone" said Danny zooming off into the red sky so sam, sapphia and tucker ran to the tree and looked up there they saw danny and his hand glowing and waving

"I guess that's the signal" said sam

"you two go and warn the army I'll stay here"

"ok tucker" so Sam and Sapphia ran to the army

_What is tucker doing all by himself he was supposed to go with the two girls _thought danny

"sam how are we going to do this"

"you'd be surprised what we can do like every ghost that has attacked has gone back to where it came from like pahara dark he was the ghost king and danny still kicked the crap outa him"

"there they are" said sapphia pointing at the ready army

"IS THE ARMY READY FOR THE ATTACK"

"YES MAM" shouted all the army at once

"THEN LETS GO" shouted sam just then all the army ran past sam and sapphia

**1 hour later**

"We're losing?" asked sam in a bewildered tone

"WE HAVE TO WIN" shouted sapphia in a deeper tone

"sapphia what's wrong" asked Danny landing next to Sam, just then sapphia turned into a massive blue dragon

"haven't I seen that thing before"

"yes it was at the dance at the mall and according to you in your parents lab"

"oh yeh will it help us cause we need the help"

"well she did say we have to win" said sam as the blue dragon flew into the air

"are you sure"

"positive look she's blowing fire at the enemy's leader hate to say it but told you so


	3. the end

Chapter3-the end

"its over its finally over we have been waiting for this day for a long time a day which doesn't repeat the loses and the sorrow of war thank you Sam, Tucker and the main hero Danny we could have never done it without you, you gave us hope a plan and a lot of courage if you ever need help just call my name and I shall come oh yes and Sam you were right I was very surprised when Danny let out that ghostly wail and destroyed the enemy"

"Thanks" said all three in unison, then sapphia turned around and shouted

"People of Aragon we owe a great debt to Danny and his friends let us hope we can one day repay them for their heroics and bravery" just then a loud cheering sound came from the people of Aragon

"You know sapphia if you hadn't gotten angry we would have lost" said Sam just then a portal opened behind Danny, Sam and tucker

"I guess its time to go home" said Danny

"Remember if you ever need our help all you have to do is shout my name and I will be there as quickly as I can"

"we'll remember trust me we will never forget this experience" said tucker as they went through the portal.

**Back in amity park**

"Aw you landed on my foot tucker get off or else Mr shin will meet Miss boot got it"

"I got it getting up now"

"Thank you"

"Now how about we go to my house" asked Danny

"We're in" said Sam and tucker in unison so Danny shouted his famous

"GOIN-GHOST" and changed from Fenton to phantom and flew them to his front door inside there was a loud shouting noise

"maddie a ghost just showed up in front of our house"

"oh it's great to be home".

**The end**

(a/n I know its short but plz R&R hey it was short but good right it would be nice to see mor than one review so plz review I never ask anyone this plz plz plz


	4. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
